An Unlikely Partnership
by Melody Pianissima
Summary: Peach enters a club and a whole new relationship opens up in front of her. But who is her unlikely new partner? One Shot.


**The Unlikely Partnership.**

**Summery:** Peach enters a club and a whole new relationship opens up in front of her. But who is her unlikely new partner? One Shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; I am just merely messing about with them. This fic will probably horrify Peach fans, so sorry and please don't review knocking my choice of partnership. I don't actually believe this partnership would ever happen but that's why it's a fan fic. So there!

In the cold air of the night the young blonde Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom stood in the cue to the door of the Mushroom Kingdoms new nightclub. Club Diamond was the first of it's kind in her Kingdom and Peach was intrigued about it. The Diamond City had many nightclubs but then it was a busy city, not a quiet Kingdom. She was all delicately dressed underneath her dark murky brown robes, which kept her well hidden.

The cue to the club moved forward and Peach edged nearer to the door. It was getting colder outside and she wished the cue would hurry up. At last the cue did move and as Peach started to walk into the door a hand came over towards her and flipped the hood of her robes back.

"Well what have we hear?" Came a sneer that Peach instantly recognised. She looked up into the face of one of her friends, if friend was the right word to use.

"Waluigi," Peach acknowledged. He eyed her curiously.

"Haven't seen you for a while," He stated. Peach bit her lip. She just wanted to go in.

"Been hiding away have we?" He asked with a smirk. Peach huffed and glared at him.

"Something like that," She answered sarcastically. He allowed her to enter after a short nod of his head. After bidding goodbye to Waluigi Peach took off her robes and allowed her delicate attire to be seen. Many people glanced her way but dared not talk to her. For that she was thankful at least.

She glanced around and saw that there was a bar and a few tables. The rest of the space was dedicated to a dance floor. Peach remembered the last dance she shared and the memory cut through her like a knife. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them she looked around and no one paid her any attention. Perhaps they avoided her gaze because they felt sorry for her?

She walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the many stools. A small paratroopa asked her for what she wanted and feeling slightly low she asked for the strongest whiskey they had. The Paratroopa fetched her the whiskey, which she downed in one attempt. The taste was vile but it hit the spot. She asked the Paratroopa to fetch another, followed by another. It wasn't going to help in the long run but it worked for now.

After her fifth whiskey she asked for a sixth whilst trying to figure out which of the three Paratroopa's was in fact the real one.

"Peach?" Came a voice behind her. She recognised it but failed to remember whose voice it was. She turned round and instantly wobbled only to be caught by the mystery voice person. She saw the figure and tried to focus.

"Peach, what are you doing?" Came the voice again. Peach giggled at how silly the situation was. She focused herself and saw that there were three people in front of her.

"Wario?" She asked slightly drunk.

"The very same," Came the reply.

"All three of you!" She exclaimed whilst breaking into a fit of giggles. This time she did fall of the stool, luckily for her Wario caught her.

"Right I think you've had way too much drink," Wario told her as he led her towards his office. Peach being drunk and disorderly was not good for his new business venture so he thought it best to try and sober her up.

His office was quite large and was equipped with a fair amount of technology. Peach grinned when she saw the large sofa in the corner.

"Do you live here?" She asked Wario with a daft grin. He shook his head.

"No, I live in my castle Peach, you know that," He said seriously, he had no idea what to do with her.

"All three of you?" She asked with a small hiccup. He did not dignify that with an answer and sat Peach down on his sofa. He left her whilst he went to fetch a cup of coffee.

When he returned Peach was sitting down quietly trying to steady herself. He passed her the cup of coffee and watched her with interest. He had never seen her this out of control, he expected this more of Daisy who was more outgoing then Peach. Peach was the practical Princess who thought more about the people around her then she did herself. Peach was the one who never drunk alcohol because she had other people to watch out for. He shook his head at her drunken form.

"So...you own this place? I should have guessed really," Peach muttered.

"I've not seen you around for a while. You don't even come to those Mario Parties any more," Wario said, keeping her talking. She wasn't going to fall asleep in his office.

"Well I wont! Not while _she's_ there," Peach hissed uncharacteristically. Wario noted her tone of voice. She was still bitter.

"About that, I am sorry," Wario said quite sincerely for his usual self. Peach looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I ever let it get that far," She said, her tone becoming a far cry from her beautiful happy voice. She took a sip of coffee and then smiled ruefully into her cup.

"I don't know what he was thinking. She aint no you," Wario said. To be honest this was normally out of character for him but he had always liked Peach. She was the only one of the group whom he actually had any respect for. He couldn't believe Mario could do something like that to Peach. It came as a shock when he finished with Peach for his old flame Pauline. Peach smiled up at him, he could be all right when he wanted.

"You know I always liked you!" She said whilst waving her hand at him. He held back a laugh because the drunk Peach was pretty funny. She beckoned him to sit next to her, which he did.

"Is Waluigi still single?" She said with a grin. Now he knew she was drunk.

"Erm yes but seriously..._him_?" He said with a laugh.

"Well, I get lonely now," She said with a frown.

"Yeah but Waluigi? Honestly you don't want him. He don't know how to treat a woman, never mind a Princess," Wario said, hoping that she didn't get any funny ideas about finding Waluigi.

"Oh and _you_ do?" Peach said coyly. Wario suddenly felt hot under the collar. It was true he used to have a crush on Peach years ago and he would have killed for this moment back then. Back then he knew what he would have said to her but now he had no idea.

"Peach you're drunk," Wario told her, as he made to leave the sofa. She put down her coffee and pushed him back down.

"I am yes, but you're the only other human guy I know, we have something in common now any way," She said with a purr. The sober part of her brain told her to shut up and that it wasn't the right route to take, but the drunken part was quite enjoying it's self.

"We do?" He asked unsure of what to say. Peach nodded.

"We do. We both now have a strong dislike for Mario," Wario nodded.

He stood up and walked off. Peach had no idea why but for some reason she stood up and followed him. He had his back to her and hadn't noticed her stumble up to him.

"Wario…." She purred. He turned round and shook his head. This was so bizarre.

"Wario, prove to me you're better then Mario," She said with a coy grin. He backed himself into the desk and started to panic a little when he realised he could move no more. She came close up to him and he could smell the whiskey on her. She put her hands on his chest and felt his heart beating at a fast rate. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. All he wanted to do was sober the girl up and now she was making advances. She lifted her face up to his and planted a kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips. He couldn't help himself so he kissed her back.

"What the…." Came a third voice. Peach and Wario pulled apart to see who had disturbed them. It was an irate Mario followed by a confused Pauline.

"Oh it's you," Peach said dryly.

"Peach what the hell are you playing at?" Mario said angrily, glaring at Wario.

"What do you care? I'm not your responsibility anymore Mario," Peach said glaring at Pauline.

"But him, Peach? Why him of all people?" Mario shouted. Peach stayed calm.

"Well why _her_? At least with Wario I know what I'd get," She said.

"Yeah a no good…" Mario started angrily

"Watch it plumber boy!" Wario stepped in.

"Mario you ended it, you can't come back into my life and start dictating me! I trusted you, I worshipped the ground you walked on and I loved you with all my heart and you still left!" Peach snapped.

"Fine. Go with this idiot here but mark my words it'll end in tears!" Mario bit back.

"Yeah because going with a so called hero really worked out didn't it?" Peach sobbed. Mario turned round to face Pauline who looked scared stiff of Peach.

"C'mon darling. Lets go, leave these two to their own devices," Mario said to Pauline who nodded. The two walked out leaving Peach and Wario in silence. She stifled sobs and Wario found himself consoling her. She moved closer to him and allowed him to hold her. Soon after Waluigi walked in.

"Mario and Pauline just left, looking extremely hacked off….what happened?" He asked at the same moment when Peach kissed Wario again. He kissed her back, not able to pin point the moment when he fell under her charms. She seemed to have sobered up and actually wanted to kiss Wario.

Waluigi gaped at the two of them in their embrace and shook his head.

"Actually I don't think I want to know…" He said before walking out.

Months later and Peach was still with Wario. Mario stayed with Pauline and eventually he did accept Peach's relationship with Wario. Mario and Peach started to salvage some of their tattered relationship and became friends. Waluigi horrified by his brother and Peach was unable to recover from the shock and immigrated to a foreign country. Alls well that ends well….


End file.
